Nights Out
by Wolfy-Nixus
Summary: Drabbles I suppose. It will be randomly updated whenever I get inspired by something...well, random. Rated M for the simple fact I feel it will be safe to assume a good many of my drabbles will be smut or at least semi-smut. Not that I can't write fluff, as even in my smut fics I have a fair amount of FLOOF. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Inspired RANDOMLY. This particular chapter might get its own sequel, it might become a fool blown fic, it might be another quick drabble. It depends on many factors :3

TW: BDSM, flogging, blood, blood drinking, bondage,

A loud smack echoed in the room, it was otherwise silent except for the whimpers and gasps of the blonde on the cross. The smacks paused a moment, slender, pale fingers caressing across reddening flesh along fair skin, the young woman trembling at the touch. The flog swung slightly in the dark haired woman's grasp, its weight familiar in her grasp, she leaned close to her slave, lips brushing against her ear slowly.

"Such a good little beastie, aren't you…" she let the flog sway between the blonde's legs, the leather tails feeling like soft caresses on her slick sex. "How many was that, my dear?" She allowed her lips to ghost against the top of her spine, pulling back a moment, setting the flog down within her case. She hummed softly as her pet regained herself to speak.

"T-twenty, Mistress…" The dark haired woman nodded, returning to the blonde, allowing her flat palm to gently stroke across her back, and over her reddened rear, smiling slightly at her handiwork.

"You've been good so far, my dear…shall we press forward..?" She allowed this new flog to sway between the blonde's legs once more, the younger woman gasping and tensing against the cross, hands wringing the ropes that supported her. Muscles in her arms flexed, her legs long ago having lost the ability to support her from the pleasure and adrenaline coursing through her.

"Y-yes, Mistress…! Please…" The woman smiled, pulling back a moment, giving a few test swings through the air, the thinner tails whistling through the air. The blonde trembled, holding still as she heard light steps move close again.

"Continue counting, Beastie…" A whistle, the crack of a strike, the pleasured yelp of pain from the blonde.

"T-twenty one..!" Another.

"Twenty t-two!"

"Twenty three!"

The flog continued to whistle, welts appearing on the pale flesh, she slowed once her Beastie murmured a stuttering fifty. Blood dripped slowly from a few open, small slices in her back, the dark haired woman setting the flog down in the case, she gently caressed up and down the blonde's sides, soothing. Her lips pressed to the side of her neck, murmuring praise, affection, leaning down and lips and tongue gently cleaning the dripping blood.

"Come.." she slid her hands up the younger woman's arms gently and helped loosen her grip on the rope handles at the top of the cross. She slid her arms back down, gently embracing the woman and supporting her with her taller form. "Shh…there…how are you…?" The blonde tilted her head back, smiling goofily up at her mistress, but nodded slightly.

"Mmm…good, mistress…" The taller woman smiled, pressing a soft kiss against her slave's throat, then against her lips tenderly. They stood there a moment longer, until the blonde could use her legs again. Her mistress draped her in a soft, black robe, her other slave, a male with markings of his servitude on his chest lifting the case full of her supplies, followed after them as they left the room. Two others from their small audience moved up to the cross to take their turn once everything was sanitized and wiped down.

The male slipped a shirt on when they returned to the car before slipping into the drivers seat. The dark haired woman slid in after her slave, the young charge sliding into her lap, nuzzling her neck gently.

"I love you, Maleficent…" The older woman smiled, slender fingers running through blonde hair slowly.

"And I, you, my little Beastie, my Aurora…"

As they pulled away from the club their lips met in a tender, loving kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Silent footfalls carried the stoic Guardian through trees and brush. Ears experienced with the home she'd known since birth, the place she was obligated to protect out of her own desire to see it safe and protected than anyone asking her to do so. This place was her home, and now it was home to the Queen of the neighboring kingdom. The corners of her lips quirked upwards, thinking of her Beastie. It's been three years now since…everything. Maleficent did not allow herself to forget the events of her life, but she did not make it a point to think of them often. Now, those days do not matter, her Beastie spends her free time in the Moors with her when she is not assisting a recovering kingdom from such economic decline that they could barely find any citizens willing to help remove the iron from the castle.

Maleficent shook her head and continued on, nearing a part of the border that had humans frequently attempting to break their way in. Humans were still not allowed within the Moors, there was still some venom between the races, no one wanted to simply shove them together once more, at least not yet.

She halted as a sound drifted through the air, frowning she made her way closer, wings pressed tight to her back as she slowly rounded a corner, finding the mouth of a shallow, yet will covered cave entrance. The sound drifted through again, almost musical, and so very relaxed. The Guardian's brows rose just slightly as she realized the sound was her name.

"Maleficent…"

The fae made her way closer, easily entering the cave, finding bare feet, following the bare, untouched flesh higher, admiring strong thighs, a hand between legs and cupping a wet womanhood. Her eyes continued further even as she continued listening to the pants and moans of her little Beastie, breasts full, nipples peaked, a free hand grasping at one passionately. Violet eyes opened slowly, eyes widening as she realized too late she had an audience. Without a word she moved to cover herself, face red in shame, but strong fingers halted her movements, wrists pinned above her head, her face continued to burn, the faerie's face mere inches from her own.

"If only I'd known, there would never have been a moment that you'd have been alone…" Aurora let out a gasp of shock that quickly turned into a small moan of pleasure as full red lips captured her own rosey ones. Her wrists were released but remained just above her head, finger tips ghosting down her arms, across her throat, over heaving breasts. Thumbs drew circles about her hardened peaks, causing her to gasp, arching her back into the faerie's skilled hands.

"How long have you kept this a secret from me?" the Guardian asked, still raised above Aurora, though she began to settle between the younger woman's legs, one hand coming up to disrobe but the blonde stopped her.

"L-let me, please…" Maleficent gave her a small smile and sat back on her knees, Aurora following, face flushed, eyes wide with lust as she slowly began to untie and tug at the robe. "I..It was not long after I met you…You haunted my dreams. The more time I spent with you…well it only meant I saw you more and more." She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as her Godmother's chest was exposed to her, reasonably larger than her own she only stared until the faerie took her hand and urged it towards her chest. Aurora's lips parted as she touched, admired, fingers caressing, thumb brushing a stiffening nipple just as Maleficent had done to her. She heard the older woman inhale sharply when a fingernail caught against the peak, a gasp of pleasure. Aurora was being encouraged, feeling bolder as she leaned forward, lips surrounding a hard nipple.

Maleficent shuddered, fingers sliding up naked arms, cupping the back of Aurora's head and grasping at blonde locks as they fell together once more to the pile of blankets that Aurora had laid here for her use. The cave was filled with the sounds of pleasured gasps, feminine moans, whimpers, cries of pleasure. The women, nude, love bites covering chests, hips, thighs, Maleficent had yet to touch Aurora where the girl desperately wanted her. She covered her body with her taller one, Aurora shuddering as her hips pressed up into Maleficent's thigh.

"Please…" Maleficent, despite her earlier promise, was unsure. She knew her Beastie was untouched, she did not wish to take that from her, she understood it was a vital part of the humans and their odd rituals. The human Queen seemed to read her mind as she crushed their lips together passionately, breaking away only to speak. "I love you, Maleficent…no one else will ever be worthy as you…please, I want you…" The faerie felt a tightening in her chest, then warmth spread out quickly. She nodded, kissing the girl again as a hand slowly drifted between them, idly playing in blonde curls before her fingers cupped her intimately. Fingers slowly dipped between slick lips, Maleficent's eyes shut, shuddering as she felt the sheer arousal, and heat from this girl. _'This is all because of me. For me.'_

Aurora encouraged her, but did not force, nuzzling and kissing at Maleficent's throat as her lover played with her, teased her, almost expertly, her back arched as fingers brushed and circled her aching clit, then she cried out the woman's name as two fingers teased her entrance, slowly filling her, Maleficent herself moaning at the feel of this girl around her, under her, engulfing her entire being in just one moment. The blonde girl arched, writhed, panted, feeling those fingers move and tease her, the heel of her hand brushing across a bundle of nerves again and again, her climax striking as Maleficent's teeth sank into the curve of her neck just at her shoulder, nails raking down the guardian's back, catching the base of her wings, Maleficent spread them as far as they would go, the sensation of Aurora's finger nails there sending pain and pleasure coursing through her.

Maleficent gently kissed and soothed her lover, Aurora panting softly in the woman's arms, the guardian now on her back, Aurora resting atop her easily, wings covering the both of them. "You're amazing, Godmother…" Maleficent chuckled, brushing messy locks from a sweaty forehead.

"I do believe it is more appropriate for you to call me by my name, Aurora…" Aurora smiled and nodded, smiling as she peppered kisses along the Guardian's throat, hands beginning to wander down Maleficent's body. She looked up at the older woman when she was halted. "Not now…now was for you." Aurora frowned slightly but relaxed once more.

"I just, I want to return the pleasure you gave me…" Maleficent smiled and nodded.

"You did, I'd rather see you come undone, anyway." Aurora blushed, burying her face against the faerie's neck. The pair remained there for the night, content with one another, knowing from then on they truly did known what True Love was, they were for each other, and no one else would ever come between them.


End file.
